The Story of Roy and (Insert Girl Here)
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about Roy with any girl who comes to mind, from Lilina to Asheruna. Current pairing: Roy/Jill. Request in PM's, not reviews, unless you want me to explode in rage on you!
1. Story of Serra

**Hello! Welcome to a haven of random crack pairings involving Roy! And not so crack pairings, but what's the fun of that?**

**The first chapter will be the suggestion made by COOKIECHEESEMAN on the review board of By Another, that is, Roy/Serra. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem. Otherwise, Awakening would have at least one Male Manakete.**

* * *

**Story of Serra**

"Roo-ooooy!" I quickly scampered behind a tent. I would do anything to get away from _her_.

I have no idea how I wound up in this world, only that I was fighting in a war of unknown cause in an army with the sixteen-year-old version of Lady Serra of Ostia. In my own time, Serra was thirty-six and had mellowed out quite a bit. Lord Hector had told me she used to be annoying, but I never thought it was to this extent. In the very least, she was kind of pretty… No, the annoyingness made it way too hard to think of her as even a tiny bit attractive.

"There you are!" Serra said in her overly-high voice as she found my hiding place. "Guess what Lord Chrom's latest orders for you are?"

"To stay as far away from you as possible," I said, getting up so I could try and bolt as far from that demon as possible.

"Nope! Exact opposite actually! You are to protect me at all times!"

I felt as if I would be sick. "What?" I said, my mind fogging up from my dislike of the possibility.

"Yep! The tactician had Lady Lissa write a ton of dialogue so we could support and be better on the battlefield, and he told Chrom we had to spend tons of time together for it to take effect!"

I stormed off, ready to demand of Robin that I not have to spend time with her. And I also didn't like scripts.

Two weeks and four Risen battles later, I found myself proposing to her. How times change…

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that bit of cracky randomness. It reminded me of the Erk/Serra supports...**

**Ahem. Request rules:**

**1. The pairing must involve Roy and be heterosexual. I won't write Slash, peoples, despite a good friend of mine in RL being gay. It's just how I am. I'd be uncomfortable.**

**2. The character who's paired with Roy can be any girl from any canon. The pairing doesn't even have to make sense. I'm including a Roy/Asheruna chapter at some point, so...**

**3. Okay, I slightly lied with the last one. I'm not doing Roy/Ninian. Because that's... kind of creepy through the eyes of an Eliwood/Ninian Shipper.**

**4. If you can, submit via PM. It will keep it a surprise for everybody else! You can find me on here, Bulbagarden Forums, TVTropes, or Tumblr. My accounts are Glaceon Mage, GlaceonMage, and glaceon-mage, respectively. **

**That's everything... I think!**

**-Glac**


	2. Story of Lucina

**Hello again! First, a few things to take care of.**

**I'm very angry at a lot of you. I said request via PM! Not via review! I want my review board filled with actual, legitimate reviews, not requests! I'll grant a pass this time, and this time only. From now on, any pairing requested via review will not be considered unless ****_someone else_**** requests it via PM. Also, no guest reviews to this story! They will be deleted!**

**Second, Thank you to basrutten for actually following this rule! In honor of both your apparently rare ability to request via PM and Marth's announcement for SSB4, here's Roy/Lucina!**

**I've recieved a lot of requests for some of the 'canon 6.' I'll do them eventually, but only very spaced out, every 5-10 chapters or so. The point of this story is to write cracky pairings, so naturally there will be more of those.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, otherwise, the real Roy or Nils would be in Awakening to give F!Robin a Manakete spouse option.**

* * *

**Story of Lucina**

"…And that's why I can't attend the strategy meeting." Lucina finished.

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "You were bitten by a magic toad?"

The Ylissian princess nodded eagerly. She didn't like lying to her father, but she doubted he would approve of her secret meetings with a certain red-haired card phantom. "Yes, father."

"All right then. Tell me who your prince is if you turn into a frog." He turned and joined Robin, who didn't really seem to believe the frog story (who would besides Chrom?) and had a knowing smile on his face. She would have to make sure he didn't tell Chrom.

As soon as Chrom and Robin were safely at their little meeting, Lucina bolted to the nearby forest where her 'Prince' awaited.

"What awful lie did you tell them this time?" Roy asked jokingly.

"I was bitten by a magic frog."

"And they believed it?"

"Yeah."

Roy burst out laughing. "Frogs don't bite to begin with!" He said between giggles. "They have no teeth!"

"I know. Robin seems to know something's going on, though."

"Figures." Roy said. "Then again, he married a half-dragon. Though, my father did that too so I'm not one to talk."

Lucina coughed a little and grinned. "Should we get to the romantic part of the story?" Just then, in a strange twist of fate, a magic frog hopped up to Lucina's ankle and nipped at it. Roy was no longer looking at the beautiful Ylissian Princess, but instead a blue frog with a little tiara.

_"Really?"_ Lucina tried to say, but it came out as a ribbit.

Roy picked up frog-Lucina. "Well… that was… random… but it was ironic!" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm supposed to kiss you and turn you back now…" He did so, and Lucina was herself again!

"Thanks…" Lucina mumbled. She could scratch getting turned into a frog off her list of princess-y things to do…

Meanwhile, in the bushes, was Lucina's Aunt Lissa, who was trying to hold back shrieks of laughter as she snuck back to camp to report to her brother what she had seen.

* * *

**Well... that was random... I'm in such a silly mood right now, aren't I? **

**REMEMBER TO REQUEST VIA PM NOT REVIEW!**

**-Glac**


	3. Story of Mist

**Requested by no one in particular, here's Roy/Mist. If you haven't played the Tellius games, she's Ike's little sister. Who's also way cooler than him.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, Mist would be the lord of FE9. She's already pretty close to it, exclusive class, incorruptable pure pureness, very important to the plot...**

* * *

Story of Mist

I was on the losing side of the battle.

My forces were cornered in rooms to the north. We have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Then suddenly, this little girl on the enemy side cries: "Ike! Stop!"

One of the enemy commanders looks at the girl. "Mist? Everyone, hold your fire."

"What are we fighting for? This… we shouldn't be doing it!"

Ike lowered his blade, while I look at the girl who was suddenly saving my life. She had short brown hair and clear blue eyes not unlike Ike's or my own. She wore what I can only describe as a sailor costume. "Now that you mention it… why are we fighting? And where on earth are we, anyway?"

"This is the Dragon's Gate," I said as I got to my feet, the threat of that fancy sword of Ike's no longer looming above my head. "And you just… appeared and attacked. I was helping my companions do a bit of research, and we turned around and there you were."

"Hm. Mist, since you're so worried, you get to look after them. Come on, Micaiah." Ike left with the other enemy commander, a girl with this bizarre silver hair. She was a mage who specialized in light magic, and was clutching this overpowered spell that took out two-thirds of our force, including my father. Essentially, she was a one-woman army. One-by-one, the enemy soldiers filed out, eventually with only Mist, myself, and what was left of my research group were left in the temple.

"What are your names?" Mist asked brightly. "I'm Mist, also known as Ike's little sister. I'm also way cooler than he is. I should have inherited the company, as the author of this bizarre story likes to say."

I laughed at the bit of fourth wall breaking. "Roy. It's a pleasure." We left the temple with smiles on our faces and slightly cheerful chatter going on.

Two Hours Later…

"Hello?" Chrom looked around for the 'warring Einrejar' Old Hubba had asked him to defeat. All he saw was an empty temple.

"Maybe they peacefully settled their differences and left?" Robin offered. He, at least, seemed relaxed.

"But they're Einrejar!"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go."

* * *

**And there we go. Mist is just that awesome.**

**It seems that Mist might have originally been the 'lord' of FE9. When she shows up in Ike's duel with the Black Knight, she complains that he took her father and her brother. Brother with the implication Ike's... dead. Like he should be. As you can tell, I'm not very fond of Ike.**

**The reason Micaiah killed everyone is simple. 1. she's my favorite lord. 2. Her 'Rapier,' the Thani tome, one-shots bosses from the moment you get it. It's that good. This is because it targets resistance, unlike most 'Rapiers,' and Micaiah has insane magic to back it up. 3. DLC!Micaiah is, in my opinion, the best of the 'Legacy characters.' Her modifiers are better than Aversa's, she can combine Shadowgift with Limit Breaker and Armsthrift to launch unlimited Mires and forged Aversa's Nights, which when combined with the totally broken Dark Flyer class, becomes totally unstoppable. Plus, she's easier to get than DLC!Katarina, not to mention that she doesn't have Luck as a flaw, like Katarina! **

**PM REQUESTS, DON'T PUT THEM IN REVIEWS!**

**-Glac**


	4. Story of Lyndis

**Requested by basrutten and agarfinkel, here's Roy x Lyndis with a little Roy x Lilina and Hector x Lyndis on the side. I apologize that it's a bit disturbing, and kind of sad too, but well, that's how it turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, then Ike would be married to Elincia and be King of Crimea in the Epilogue of FE10 instead of the lame ending he did get.**

* * *

**Story of Lyndis**

Lyn couldn't describe how wrong these feelings were.

As she watched the young priestess Ellen finish her daughter's wedding vows, as she watched her daughter passionately kiss her groom, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

_It's not right. It's not right. _She told herself. She sat with Eliwood during the reception and watched as guest after guest congratulated the future monarchs.

Five years later, Lyn sat by the window, her granddaughter with her grandmother's bright green eyes curled in her lap, silently thinking to herself. Stroking the little girl's fiery red locks, she thought: _Even if it's wrong, I can't deny it. I fell for my daughter's husband. But I can never say it._

* * *

**My apologies about the length of this one. I also apologize for the one-sidedness of it. I also apologize for not making it humorous.**

**PM requests, don't put them in reviews! But give actual reviews too!**

**-Glac**


	5. Story of Asheruna

**Here's the Roy/Asheruna chapter I promised. It's (Spoiler for FE10) more like Roy/Ashera and Roy/Yune separately, but as we all know (I think?) Ashera and Yune are literally two halves of one whole, Asheruna. **

**Note: If you've yet to play FE10, SPOILER WARNING! Also, this is a sequel of sorts to Roy's section of ****As the Water Draws High****, so if you're wondering what on earth Roy's doing in the Tower of Guidance, or Tellius in general... yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem and I never will. If I did, Micaiah would be the main lord of RD.**

* * *

**Story of Asheruna**

I had been waiting for today for over six hundred long years.

Today is the day I can strike down the goddess who destroyed my homeland. Finally, Lilina, my father, my children, my friends and comrades, I will be able to avenge them.

But for some reason this revenge feels… empty.

I glance up. Duke Persis is standing by my side, waiting patiently for Yune's army to come and challenge us. After a little bit, he looked at me.

"Finally, we will both get what we've desired for so long."

I nod tentatively. "Yes," I say, although half-heartedly. "But I'm not sure if it's what I really want."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not even sure myself, Duke Persis."

He sighs. He then glances upward in alarm. "They're coming."

I watch as Yune, who is possessing that Daien general with silver hair, leads her chosen few into our hall. Not noticing us, they go directly to the door to Lady Ashera's chamber. Ike, her general, attempts to push the door open.

"It's sealed." He frowns. "Now what?"

"The seal was carved by the two of us to prevent your intervention." Duke Persis says, as calmly as ever. "You cannot enter unless we aid you, or we are both dead."

The Empress turned around. "Lord Sephiran! Lord Roy! What are you doing?" she cried.

Honestly, I am helping with the destruction of the world. And I'm doing it for revenge against one-half a being. I was beginning to question whether this is a bit too extreme.

"We are making sure the world receives its judgment." Sephiran answers her. "I'm afraid the road for you ends here."

"You… Lehran! Lehran! What are you doing?" Yune cried. "And you… you were one of the kings on the continent of Elibe! What was your name… Roy of Pherae! Why?"

"Huh? K-King?" Ike gasped in shock.

"That's right. My kingdom was drowned, alongside so many others, in the flood those many centuries ago. Now it's beneath the waves, unable to prosper. And you caused that." I say, pointing at Yune as I finish. "My wife, my kingdom, my children… everything I had… you took that. And you have no means of returning it."

Yune sighed. "You're right… but that is no reason for you to help Ashera destroy the world! Lord Roy… no, Roy! Think about the kingdoms you're letting Ashera destroy!"

I pause a moment. "The only the thing I want, Yune, is to avenge my family, friends, country, and continent. Once that's done, I would gladly do as much as I can to save the world. But not until then." My voice cracks with the last sentence. I begin to cry as I draw the Binding Blade, one of two things from Elibe that is still in my possession, the other being the icestone necklace I've had my whole life.

"Roy… Did you never question how you miraculously managed to wash up on Tellius?" Yune asks, and I see tears well up in her eyes as well. "I-I…"

"I'm sorry, Yune." I say, pointing my sword directly toward her. "But I'm afraid… this is how it must be." With those last words, I charge forward, aiming to kill half the goddess I had come to love.

* * *

**Geez, tragic much, Glac? Well, the answer to that is... yeah. Around half my one-shots for Pokémon are tragedies, guys. Oddly, this is way less extreme with FE...**

**Sorry about my occasionally very depressing mindset. At least this is longer than normal!**

**REQUEST IN PM'S NOT REVIEWS. BUT GIVE ME ACTUAL REVIEWS TOO.**

**-Glac**


	6. Story of Anna

**And... I'm giving you a break from tragedy for more fourth wall breaking comedy! Requested by Cormag Ravenstaff, here's Roy/Anna!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, Anna would be in FE2.**

* * *

**Story of Anna**

Roy calmly looked around the shop hidden in the mountains, searching for a special ring. He needed to find one. Badly. Otherwise, Sophia would steal everybody's experience.

"Are you looking for something?" The red haired shopkeeper asked.

"I… uh… need to get a guiding ring for a friend of mine. She's level twenty now and needs to promote so she won't steal experience like Nino did to my father's army twenty years ago." How did he suddenly break the fourth wall? Since when could he do that?

"Oh this…?" The shopkeeper held up a blue and purple ring with a red jewel in the center. "Tell you what. It's usually ten thousand gold, but I'll cut the price in half if you agree to go on a date with me, because you're kind of handsome."

Break game mechanics? Done so he could halve the price? But… how could this work?

Not thinking about this, Roy quickly answered: "Done. What time?"

The game proceeded to glitch and die as if Roy had just caught MissingNo.

* * *

**So... yeah. Glitches that don't exist and do exist for the win!**

**I went and counted requests for each game. Here they are, including ones I've done, even if they weren't requests:**

**Shadow Dragon and Mystery of the Emblem: 3 (Anna counted here since she debuted in FE1)**

**Gaiden: 0**

**Genealogy of the Holy War and Tharacia 776: 0**

**Binding Blade: 5**

**Blazing Blade: 9**

**Sacred Stones: 1**

**Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn: 3**

**Awakening: 3**

**If I were to pick a game I'd like more requests for, I'd say Gaiden. It needs more love, guys! Okay, Jugdral needs it too. And even Sacred Stones (of all things). Come on!**

**Be warned. Next chapter, it's back to depressing things. It's what happens when Glac is trusted to write for every pairing.**

**-Glac**


	7. Story of Cecilia

**Finally, one of Roy's actual wife possibilities! ...And it's another tragedy. Gods... *facepalm.***

**Disclaimer: Don't own FE and never will. Otherwise, Gaiden would be way more respected over here. Sure, the menus are kind of hard to navigate, but it's still fun!**

* * *

**Story of Cecilia**

"Why can't I see him?" I ask the priestess standing between myself and my husband for what felt like the millionth time this morning.

"I've told you; he's ill!" She replied shrilly. A purple haired mage was standing with her, blocking the doorway. The two were being very stubborn.

"I apologize, General, but in a matter of this nature…" he shook his head. "Lord Eliwood would be furious if anyone found out."

"And why am I not allowed to find out? I'm his wife and teacher, don't I have a right to know?"

"General, rules are rules. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, the same rules were enforced when this happened to his mother." The mage said sadly.

"His mother?"

"Yeah, about fifteen years ago…" the priestess began, before stopping herself. "Look, if you really want in, ask Lord Eliwood to sign a permit! Don't bug us!"

I sighed in defeat. "All right, fine." I mumbled before I heard steps come down the hallway.

"Erk? Serra? I heard yelling. Have you finished researching how to reverse the effects?" Lord Eliwood said as he entered the scene.

"Well, yes, we have, but… Lord Eliwood… we need…" Erk began.

"Why am I being left out of this?" I said as I looked at Lord Eliwood.

Eliwood raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Roy didn't tell you? He trusts you very much… even though I always told him to never tell…" He turned to Erk and Serra. "What is it you need to help him?"

"Well we need a lot… of quintessence…" Erk mumbled the last part almost inaudibly.

"What?! That cannot be the only way!" Eliwood cried. Sick of being left out of knowing what was going on, I pushed Erk aside to try and get a look at Roy. He was asleep, clutching a turquoise stone in one hand, and he wasn't breathing very much as all.

"Why were you three hiding this?" I look back at the three forty-two-year-olds.

"We're really sorry, General, but it's either him or countless innocents." Erk said sadly. "He's been having his quintessence steadily drained by the atmosphere here since he was born… You wouldn't believe us if we gave a full explanation, it's a very long story, and the public opinion of House Pherae would drop dramatically if word got out. We're really sorry you found out like this…"

I looked at the stone in his hands. "What's this?" I asked.

"General Cecilia." Eliwood walked over and put a hand on my shoulder as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "We're sorry. There's nothing we can do. A life would have to be ended constantly. Unless we somehow break him through the Dragon's Gate, but it's sealed from the other side. You have to let go. Come on, Erk, Serra, we'd better leave her." I sat as the two Lycians and the Eturian left quietly. And I cried until I had no tears left.

* * *

**I really need to have happier thoughts, don't I? The next chapter will be fluff, promise.**

**Nils' statement about the atmosphere in FE7 always confused me. So I created this big long function about how long a dragon of various 'purity' can live in Elibe without the constant protection of Arcadia or the Dragon Temple. It's 40 times .9726549474 to the X power when X is the percentage of Dragon Blood x 100. So the X for Roy is 25, so he'll live around 20 years.**

**So I tell everyone the way requests look overall and that I'd love to see more Gaiden related requests, then my email inbox bursts... with Jugdral related requests. Note that I probably won't get Jugdral's canon right all the time, as while I've done a lot of research, they are the only entries I have yet to play not counting 1 & 3 since I do play 11 & 12. I'll play 'em eventually, or at least read the script to get the general idea. I guess Gaiden isn't all that popular (though I'll admit it sucked when characterization comes into play.)**

**-Glac**


	8. Story of Clarine

**Two** **Binding Blade characters in a row... only this one can't support with Roy. Requested by agarfinkel, here's the story of Clarine! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, then alternate endings would exist in Binding Blade for characters other than Roy.**

* * *

**Story of Clarine**

I always believed my brother was by far the most handsome boy ever. In the very least, this was my mindset until I met _him_.

That red haired Lycian lord always made my face turn red and caused my heart to speed up. At least he never seemed to notice.

At least, he didn't seem to notice until he ordered me to stay in camp because he thought I was ill.

At least he gave me a way to cover up my change of heart.

* * *

**Okay, that was semi-fluffy. The next chapter will be all out cracky.**

**At least this one isn't a tragedy!**

**-Glac**


	9. Story of Julia

**I hope this didn't fail epically. Presenting our first Jugdral related chapter, requested by agarfinkel (again...) here's Roy/Julia! Warning: Brother/Sister incest on Seliph's part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, Radiant Dawn would have ligitimate support conversations!**

* * *

**Story of Julia**

Seliph's fury knew no bounds at the moment.

He just saw his little sister sneak off in the middle of the night with a red-haired Pheraen lord. This angered him for more reasons than just older brother instinct.

Seliph is, indeed, madly in love with his sister. He would never come out and say it, as Nintendo needs plausible deniability, but it still hurt.

What really worries Seliph, however, is that by being together, Roy and Julia were tearing apart the fabric of the Fire Emblem world. It isn't supposed to happen. They aren't from the same continent!

Then again, Seliph can't hook up with his sister without glitching the world.

Wait…

…glitching…

…the world?

Seliph looked around himself. He wasn't in the forest where he had been spying on his sister's secret meetings anymore.

"Oh, great." Then he poofed out of existence. At least Roy and Julia wouldn't have any more secret meetings.

* * *

**So... Roy and Julia... were barely in that. It felt kind of similar to the Anna one... Time to crack open a dictionary for random prompts!**

**I won't update for a few days. This is actually somewhat more popular than BA or TBD, so that's why I've focused on this. I haven't abandoned them, TBD in particular as I only need just a few opinions on Kaida's fate to continue. As for S and LoP, since I'm suffering writers block for the former and have no clue about what to do for the Tower of the Gods arc in the latter, yeah... they're on a hiatus.**

**Out of curiosity, do you guys prefer the random cracky chapters, the tragedies, or the fluffy chapters? Personally, I've always been a sucker for tragedies. Can't get enough of 'em.**

**The request list is verrrry long now. Just saying.**

**I've got an idea for Eliwood/Micaiah and a vauge one for Fem!Eliwood/Nils. If you're curious, please tell me! Though we'll probably get the Eliwood/Micaiah anyway. You don't comment that my random doodles seem to be staring at one another and expect nothing. YOU JUST DON'T.**

**-Glac**


	10. Story of Fae

**Now you get your update. I've been busy with forum management... and yeah, I should probably be labeled a pervert for this. Not that I wasn't one already... Requested by my crazy brain, here's the Story of Fae/Fa!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FE. If I did, Lilina would actually be a second lord since she gets so much promotion in later games, heck Awakening makes it seem like she is just as important as Roy!**

* * *

**Story of Fae**

"Hi, Roy!" the little Divine Dragon girl said cheerily.

"Yes, what is it, Fae? You aren't getting in people's way, are you?" the red-haired young man she had just addressed responded.

"Of course not! Fae just wanted to see that stone you were looking at earlier! It was so pretty!"

"You… saw… that?" Roy said weakly. _If I let her see it up close my feigned obliviousness will shatter… She'll know exactly what it is…_

"Is Roy okay?" Fae asked innocently.

"Yeah, fine. Look, I'll show you only when nobody is around, and you will have to promise me you won't tell anybody."

"Sure, Fae promises!"

Roy smiled to himself. He could feel the genuine honesty of the little dragon. _Maybe I shouldn't be so worried. It's just a stone. It isn't like I actually use it…_

* * *

**Well, I guess you guys got semi-fluff on the semi-pedophilia chapter! The irony here being Fae is the older one.**

**Visit Fire Emblem Fanfiction Competition. That's an order, and this is you conscience speaking. There is a link on Glac's profile.**

**-Glac**


	11. Story of Female Roy

**Requested by basrutten, here's the story of... Female!Roy. No, Really. Warning: Brother/Sister incest... worse than FE4's...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, Fae would have more uses. They had it right in FE1...**

* * *

**Story of Female!Roy**

There was once a prince and a princess in the small territory of Pherae. They grew up alongside their milk-brother Wolt in the big castle.

Their mother, Ninian loved her little children dearly. And she could tell they cared about each other as well. They never argued, and they never disobeyed her, Lord Eliwood, Rebecca, or any other authority that came to mind.

Then one day, the prince and the princess vanished without a trace. Ninian and Eliwood grew worried, desperate to find their beloved children.

When they were found hiding in an Ostian alleyway, Ninian and Eliwood wished they hadn't found them. The fact Prince Roy and Princess Femroy were found shamelessly kissing one another scarred both Ninian and Eliwood for life. The two shut themselves in Castle Pherae and never saw daylight again.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little mock-fairy tale despite the strangeness. I certainly find it weird... Note this is the only time I'm genderswapping Roy, or anyone else for that matter, in this story. Must... avoid... Marth/Roy!**

**Visit the FE forum linked on my profile. I command you to~!**

**-Glac**


	12. Story of Nanna

**Here we have Roy x Nanna, requested by agarfinkel and GarlandDaHero on Serenes Forest! It has a helping of Leif x Micaiah on the side, too!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own FE. Otherwise, EINHERJAR SUPPORTS. Ephraim would be an epic dad for Kjelle (Mods would be +4 Str, -1 Mgc, +5 Skl, +2 Spd, +1 Lck, +2 Def, -2 Res. He'd also give Rightful King or Conquest. And access to an Morgan-esque classpool. Too bad it's impossible.)**

* * *

**Story of Nanna**

Leif was boiling with anger at a certain blonde Ylissian priestess. And he was also mad at the tactician, but his anger was more directed at the ordered than the orderer.

Lissa had been ordered to write scripts for something Robin called 'Support Conversations' for Einherjar. Though Leif enjoyed being useful with his currently A rank Micaiah support, he was infuriated Robin had the nerve to S rank _his_ girl with Roy of Pherae. That was just a not right defiance of canon!

When he saw how happy they were, however, Leif went ahead and gave in. Lief sighed as Micaiah walked up to him, suddenly noticing the part-heron girl was actually quite attractive. Maybe love just swung another way this time…

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that. I don't know much about Jugdral, but I know Leif x Nanna is canon, so... and it seems like Micaiah is the queen of my crackships now, between this and Little Card Spirit (Eliwood/Micaiah) and a random Micaiah chapter of this fic.**

**See ya!**

**-Glac**


	13. Story of Rebecca

**I'm just going to write for this today, and since these are normally quick, humorous (or tragic, as the case may be) oneshots, they'll come fast. Here we have the story of Rebecca, requested by agarfinkel.**

**Disclaimer: You should already know I don't own Fire Emblem**

* * *

**Story of Rebecca**

"Hey, Wolt!"

The green-haired archer spun around to see who had just spoken. His face lost all traces of alarm when he saw it was just Roy.

"Master Roy, do you need something?" he asked, quickly hiding all traces of the drawings of Sue scattered around the room.

"I- I… uh… well, I saw some old doodles of your mom from when she and her brother were kids… and… um… how do I put this?"

"Master Roy, I don't know what you're trying to imply, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Roy suddenly turned as red as his hair and said: "IthinkI'minlovewithMissRebecca."

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard you, Master. I thought you said that you were in love with my mom."

Roy frantically nodded his head, still blushing like crazy.

"Well, I'm sorry that I cannot control your feelings, but I'm going to warn you to be careful about my dad… this is possibly the most awkward conversation possible." Wolt sighed. "I am going to lie down and when I wake up, this wouldn't have happened."

Sadly for Wolt, Wil died shortly after that conversation. Much to Rebecca's embarrassment, Roy eventually admitted his love for her, though not until long after the illness claimed Wil. At least Wolt eventually got his happily-ever-after with that cute nomadic girl.

* * *

**So... that was random.**

**As all the SF goers reading this know, I absolutely ****_adore_**** Wolt! I'm creepy about it sometimes... though not always!**

**-Glac**


	14. Story of Lilina

**The gal Roy is shipped with more than any other, here's Roy/Lilina, requested by agarfinkel! **

**Disclaimer: ...Do I really need to say it again?**

* * *

**Story of Lilina**

"This way, Roy!" Lilina called, her new friend tailing after her.

"I'm coming!" Roy caught up to the Ostian princess, panting a little as he stopped. "This is the stable? It's huge!"

"Yeah, my pony is over here!" Lilina exclaimed. She indicated the little horse, which was mostly white with little brown splotches. "His name is Oscar! Isn't he cute?"

"Yes, he is!" Roy sighed. _And you are too…_ He thought as the words came out. The ten-year-old didn't realize the feelings were mutual.

At least, he didn't realize for another five years.

* * *

**You guys. Have. No idea. How long. I've wanted to write about this scene.**

**I adore this pairing so much. Hence of all the Roy pairings to get a multi chap, this is the one to get it. If you haven't yet, go ahead and Read By Another. I'd love reviews for it.**

**The next chapter will be a parody, just a heads up, so expect it to be cracky and random.**

**-Glac**


	15. Story of the FE7 Pegasus Sisters

**Okay, next chapter will be the parody. Maybe. Requested by agarfinkel yet again, we have Roy/Fiora, Farina, and Florina all at once! Foursome!**

* * *

**Story of the FE7 Pegasus Sisters**

"I can't believe I can finally meet her!" Roy said, bubbling with excitement. Lilina rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. Time travel is so risky…"

Suddenly, Roy stopped bouncing. "They're coming… your father's army is coming!" He said.

Lilina buried her face in her hands. "We're going to mess up the space time continuum… We're going to mess it up…" She mumbled as Roy dragged her toward her father's army.

* * *

Upon reaching the army's camp, Roy bumped into a young girl with orchid hair. "Ah!" she cried, falling and turning red from embarrassment when Roy caught her. "I-I'm so sorry, Lord Eliwood, I—" Then she paused. That wasn't Lord Eliwood! The boy she bumped into looked younger and was also shorter, alongside having larger eyes than the familiar redhead.

"It's all right, ma'am." Roy said, kindly. "Where is the actual—?"

"Hey, Florina!" A young girl vaguely resembling Shanna walked up. "Who's this?"

"Farina! They're um… who are you two?" Florina asked, blushing again.

"I'm… um… sorry, but I can't tell—"

"What are you two doing over here?" A third voice joined the conversation. It's owner had long icy blue hair and matching eyes.

"Fiora, this Eliwood-lookalike bumped into Florina! He owes us payment!"

While Farina and Fiora bickered, Lilina had decided to drag Roy away from the conversation by the ear. Surprisingly, he didn't approve of this even if it meant meeting his mother. Those girls were far too good looking.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Glac**


	16. Story of Nino

**Warning: This chapter is extremely random, makes no sense whatsoever, and makes fun of Ike and Chrom as well as one of the most acclaimed tragedies of all time. Requested by agarfinkel, here's Roy/Nino!**

**Disclaimer: ... Do you honestly still think I own FE?**

* * *

Story of Nino

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful town called Verona…" A young, green haired mage began her narration. "In this town, there were two very wealthy families. The Pherae family and the Ylisse family. These two families—"

"CUT!" Yelled the theoretical director, a swordmaster by the name of Owain. "You need to say your lines with FEELING, my young narrator!"

"I'm trying Owain!" Nino, the narrator, replied. "Ahem. Once upon a time…"

After the narration was complete, a blue-haired mercenary strolled on to the stage with a green-haired mage. "Say, Soren, why are we servants again?" The blue-haired one asked.

"Because the author doesn't like us. Wait, no, she just doesn't like you. I'm only a servant because of association with you. Sorry."

As the two bickered, they were joined by a pair of mages with bright green hair. The previously bickering Ike and Soren noticed the two, and began to hurl insults at the cheery Lugh and annoyed Raigh. It all got worse from there.

"Lugh and Raigh are servants of House Pherae. The young son of the House, Roy…" Nino continued with her narrating, blushing when she got to Roy's name. "Owain! Why did you cast R-Roy as the hero?! I w-won't be able to narrate properly!"

"Sure you can!" Roy said. "Besides, the author wants to ship you with Nils instead! There's no need for this!"

"Hey, we wanna exist!" Lugh cried. "And marry Erk, he gives us better stats according to FE4 inheritance!"

"You're Einherjar! Who she likes affects nothing!" Chrom tried to say, only to earn a blank stare from all of the card spirits in the room.

"What?"

"Uh… what I mean is… bye! Nino/Roy forever! The author has a low opinion of me, so I'm just going to leave now."

"Well… I think it might be best to recast." Owain mumbled.

"YOU THINK?!" Everyone cried.

The play went much better according to the tenth casting arrangement.

* * *

**Sorry, I just had to get some randomness out.**

**Also, I plan on a FE7 re-telling with the Eliwood-is-half-Divine-Dragon theory fully and blatently canon to it as soon as BA, TBD or IAWNYO is done. Probably one of the former two. And there will be no tactician, muahaha.**

**If you have yet to read Farewells (the fic I wrote to present the whole Eli is a Divine Dragon thing), I highly reccomend doing so if you plan to read aforementioned retelling. Also, In a World Not Your Own, a Pokémon Special/Fire Emblem crossover I'm writing, has its first four chapters published.**

**You'll get one more update to this today.**

**-Glac**


	17. Story of Celica

**Finally, a Gaiden chapter! Here's the Story of Celica, my top choice for Smash 4 even if she has zero chance!**

**I don't own FE. If I did, Gaiden wouldn't be such a pain to play.**

* * *

**Story of Celica**

"Listen to me! That woman is deceiving you!" The Blessed Maiden of the country of Sofia called across the battlefield. "Please! Why do you trust her more than us?"

"I'm not sure if I should believe you." A young, red-headed mercenary said simply. _I can't doubt myself or our cause. She may be pretty, but I have to believe we are in the right! _He thought.

"Please… um… Roy! That's… your name, right? I can see the doubt in your eyes! Please! You don't have to fight for that evil deceiver!"

"You mean lady Aversa?" Roy thought for a moment. Why was he defending her, again? Because she said so. What was he doing before that? "Agh… What is going on here?"

Chrom sighed as he looked at the two Einherjar. Perhaps when Old Hubba had them back, they could get a storybook happily-ever-after. But before that, the alternate Aversa had to be stopped. For Roy's, Celica's, and all the other's sakes.

* * *

**See you next chapter! Which will come in a few moments.**

**-Glac**


	18. Story of Caeda

**Finally, Archenea. This will begin a mini-series of chapters which I will collectively cal Roy and Caeda's Adventures in Tellius. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, Eliwood would be half Divine Dragon.**

* * *

**Story of Caeda/Shiida**

A bitter wind had settled upon Talys Isle. Marth found it difficult to concentrate, and he was worried about Caeda. The winds would surely make it difficult for her Pegasus to fly. Scattered around the island were several couples, ranging from the Radiant Hero and Devoted Queen to the Exalted King and Blessed Maiden. Marth sighed, wondering where Caeda could have flown off to.

"Marth!" Marth turned to see a young blue haired mage running up to him. "Uh… Lilina, was it? Do you need something of me?"

"Well… Caeda promised to take Roy to Nanna a while ago, since he was injured. But… I haven't seen them return yet! Do you think they're okay?"

"Ummm…" Marth tried to ignore how nice Lilina smelled and how pretty she looked. "I… don't know. I hope so…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Seriously, where are we?" the young red-haired Pheraen asked his escort.

"I dunno, but it is definitely not Talys…" She answered. "It's a nice courtyard and all, but I wanna go home!"

"I'm sure we'll figure out where we are if we ask around…"

"You're injured."

"The entire reason we were together is the fact I'm injured."

"Ashnard!" A cry came from across the garden. "Your reign ends today!"

"Well, we should leave now… before we wind up caught in the middle of what is defiantly some kind of final showdown." Roy said.

"Right." Actually, Roy was beginning to remind Caeda of Marth… He was just as attractive too…

* * *

**See you in the momentary next chapter!**

**-Glac**


	19. Story of Jill

**This and the last wo were all Agarfinkel's suggestions as well.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, Ike would not exist or he would die or... something.**

* * *

**Story of Jill**

"I'm sure one of these groups has a competent healer!" Caeda said, noticeable panic in her voice as she flew about the courtyard, the injured Roy in tow.

"There's that one guy from before." Roy said, pointing at a blue-haired mercenary. "What was his name again?"

"I don't remember. He was boring. Hey!"

"Mm?"

"That girl! She was on Talys before too!" Caeda cried excitedly. "And she has a healing staff now! She can help us!" Caeda flew down to where the Crimean Princess was fighting alongside a red-armored dracoknight. Roy's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Melody? Melody, is that you?" He mumbled.

"Oh my! Begnion reinforcements?" The green haired princess cried. "Thank the gods!"

"Um no, we're… we just need some help. My friend is awfully wounded…"

"Oh, that isn't a problem…" Elincia, the Crimean princess, said, raising her staff.

Roy quickly regained his strength and yelled: "Melody! MELODY!"

"Huh? Is he talking to me?" the red-haired Dracoknight asked, noticing Roy was looking at her. "I'm sorry, my name is Jill. You must be mistaking me for someone else…"

"Ah, sorry, miss, you look like an old friend of mine. She was a Dracoknight too. You're both quite pretty…"

"Roy, uh, we've gotta go!" Caeda hastily said. "Got to get back to Talys!" She hurridly flew out of the capital, leaving behind a very confused Elincia and Jill.

"What was that about?" Elincia asked when they were gone.

"I honestly have no idea." Jill answered.

* * *

**Thus concludes the second portion of Roy and Caeda's Adventures in Tellius.**

**Gah, I've been putting it off, but FE4/5 requests fill the majority of the list's remainder... I say as FE5 music is stuck in my head. Sigh...**

**List's standing (not counting finished chapters):**

**FE1/3/11/12: 1**

**FE2: 2**

**FE4/5: 8**

**FE6: 2**

**FE7: 2**

**FE8: 1**

**FE9/10: 0**

**FE13: 2**

**I'm sorry FFN refused to cooperate. It wouldn't let me update. If it did, I would have uploaded this yesterday.**

**If you have yet to read Farewells, please do so. The thing might be canon in future fics I write. Heads up.**

**-Glac**


End file.
